Hiding
by kidishcaresh
Summary: The boss is hiding under his desk.


**Hiding**

**Author notes: To prepare for Nanowrimo even though my country doesn't have one I've accepted the challenge to use the words ** '**Work, hatred, hide' to write a story with and this is the result**

**Summary: ****Quatre's hiding. That's it. Want to know why? Get reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

"Sir?" Eleanor Crinamorte asked uncertain staring at the blond haired youth that was her boss and CEO of WEI the largest company of ESUN.

It was around two in the afternoon when Eleanor had come into her boss' office to bring him the files for one of his afternoon appointments. She'd been worried when she did not see a familiar mob of blond hair peeking out from behind the mountains of papers that littered the CEO's desk however upon going to put her own load of files on the desk she realized that her boss wasn't missing in action.

Said blond haired youth was currently sitting under the desk; knees pulled up to his chest and didn't look too happy. Eleanor for a moment had been dumbstruck for what to say or do. Part of her worried for his wellbeing as she was all too aware of just whom her young boss was and what he'd done during the wars, but a closer look and experience told her he wasn't suffering a relapse and thus not at any risk right now. This still left her with the question of why her boss appeared to be hiding under his desk.

"Is…there a reason why you're under your desk?" Eleanor asked when the blond haired CEO didn't respond.

"Go away." came the quiet response this time.

Eleanor frowned and swatted down beside the desk so she could look her boss in the eye. His eyes weren't showing any signs of relapse and aside from looking down her boss didn't seem to be showing any emotion.

"Would you like me to call mister Barton for you sir?" she asked calmly. No response came again and so Eleanor got up and went to make just that call.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hiding?" asked Trowa Barton from the other end of the visa-phone call. Eleanor nodded.

"He's just sitting there under his desk. He's not showing any signs of relapse. I'm not sure what might have caused him to look so crestfallen, but I felt it best to give you a call as you seem to have better luck at getting through to him during these circumstances." Eleanor said quietly. She kept an eye on her boss through the office door as she made her call.

"You were right to call me. I'll be there in ten minutes since I was already on my way. If possible do not let him leave the building. If he is going to relapse we can't have him running around on the streets. It'd do him more harm than good." Trowa said calmly before hanging up.

Eleanor sighed. She knew it was just how Barton was, but for once she wished the other youth would show some emotions on that handsome face of his. She was always left guessing as to what he was thinking or feeling and she knew when it pertained her boss she disliked not knowing.

Eleanor was one of those few employees who actually liked her young boss. If asked she'd admit that he was like a younger brother to her as well as her boss. He was a good person and it was a shame so many people looked down on him because of how young he still looked even at twenty-four years of age. Eleanor was also one of the only WEI employees who had been around since the youth became the new CEO after his father's death and so she knew how hard life had been on the young man who'd had to fight tooth and nail every day to prove he was really capable of running this company and knew business like the back of his hands. She'd been at his side always since then and had seen the best and worst of her boss throughout her years of employment. She knew exactly when she could get away with telling him to get it together and when to call in his hot boyfriend for help.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"He's still under there." Eleanor said when Barton stalked out of the elevator. The youth nodded his thanks to her and stalked into the office where he immediately proceeded to join his little lover under the desk. Eleanor chuckled at this and wondered if he would be successful in getting her boss to come out of hiding.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hey." Trowa said quietly.

"Hi." came the quiet reply from the blond haired youth.

"Hiding?" Trowa asked tilting his head a little as he watched Quatre stare at the floor. The mob of blond hair bopped up and down in answer.

"Why?" Trowa asked simply.

"Because." Quatre answered defiantly.

"That's not an answer love. What happened?" Trowa said seriously.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know." Quatre said as his body began shaking.

"Please, I can't make it right if I don't know what's wrong." Trowa said quietly pulling Quatre into his arms within the limited space under the desk. With a shuddering sigh the little blond CEO allowed himself to be maneuvered and positioned until he was sitting atop his lover's long legs which were crossed to accommodate for the limited space.

"It's just…I'm so sick of it all…I don't want to fight my employees every step of the way to get things done…I'm tired of these mountains of paperwork just to make sure that things get done the way I ordered them and not have some pencil-pushing idiot who thinks he knows better altering my orders every time I turn my back…I don't want to spend two thirds of a meeting convincing people I AM the boss…I don't want to hear I'm too young…I was old enough to fight a war for crying out loud!" Quatre finally erupted.

"Sir, with all due respect. It's time you start doing what you're supposed to be doing. If employees don't like you as their boss tell them to suck it up or get out. If people refuse to do business because you look so young tell them take it or leave it. You're the boss and if they don't like it that's their problem. You're too kind for your own good and you always try to solve things without causing a scene and it's not working obviously or you'd not be hiding from your four o clock meeting under your desk." Eleanor said. She'd followed Barton into the office to be close by if anything was needed by the two.

"See? Even your staff is saying it. Come on Meli, what's the worst they can do if you go in there and give them a piece of your mind?" Trowa said smiling.

"I…don't know…I…can I do that? I can can't I?" Quatre said. He'd obviously never considered the direct approach.

"You certainly can sir, so? Will you be coming out of hiding now?" Eleanor said smiling.

"No." Quatre said sticking out his tongue at her.

"Alright then. Should I clear your schedule for today?" she asked laughingly.

"Better not. I'll never hear the end of it. Can you tell them I'll be running a bit late instead?" Quatre said after thinking the question over a moment.

"Of course sir. I'm not going to pour them all coffee though, I'm a secretary not a maid." Eleanor said winking at the two before she left to go do as Quatre had requested.

Under the desk Quatre snuggled up to Trowa happily now.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
